The hidden love
by Zaphi-chan
Summary: ¿que siente Tomoyo cuando el amor de su vida se va para nunca volver? ¿y que si lo hiciera, nunca sería para ella? Dark fic, por favor RR
1. El amor oculto

Summary: ¿Cómo se siente Tomoyo 5 años después de que el amor de su vida se marchara para nunca volver? ¿Y que si lo hacía, jamás sería para ella?

**The hidden love**

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde que todas las cartas Clow fueron transformadas. Sakura ahora era una joven de 16 años. Nada había cambiado su aspecto, excepto que un brillo especial nació en sus ojos cuando se enteró de que su amado Shaoran había vuelto e iba a quedarse.

Todo había sido felicidad para todos. Pero alguien se sentía triste en esta historia, aparte de Touya porque el mocoso había vuelto. Esta era Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura y prácticamente hermana suya.

Era ya muy tarde, y Tomoyo se estaba dando un paseo por Tomoeda. Hasta que llegó al parque de diversiones, la antigua casa de Eriol.

Ella no sabía cuando había empezado a sentir algo, pero se dio cuenta cuando él ya se había ido. Lo echaba de menos todos los días desde el momento en que él se marchó:

**Flash back:**

_Pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra, pasen por la puerta 132 (¿es así? O.O)_

_-Te tienes que ir ya ¿no?- dijo una joven de ojos amatistas_

_-Al parecer, si. Tomoyo, nos volveremos a ver, algún día-_

_-¿tardarás?-_

_-No lo se, pero no te olvides de enviarme cartas para saber todo lo que ocurre ¿si?_

_-Sakura ya te iba a enviar cartas-_

_Eriol agarró las manos de Tomoyo entre las suyas._

_-Quiero que tú también me escribas-dijo de forma suplicante._

_-No te preocupes, lo haré- dijo con una sonrisa_

**Fin flash back**

"Aunque le hubiera dicho eso, no creía que lo volvería a ver. Estaba completamente segura de que lo dijo para que me sintiera mejor" pensó Tomoyo tristemente "Aunque volviera, el jamás sería para mi"

**Flash Back**

_Estaban todos en la casa de Eriol, mientras éste les contaba todo lo ocurrido con las cartas_Para gente que no sepa, ocurrió en el último capítulo del anime, aunque esta escena es mas bien del manga)

_-hoy tenemos un invitado especial-dijo Eriol_

_La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una persona adulta pelirroja de ojos marrones muy bella _(Esto lo digo porque nada quede feo en el fic, pero esta señorita me parece mas bien una zorra. Yo misma le vendaría los ojos y convencería a Eriol de que la matara XD) _Eriol se levantó de su sillón, lo retiró hacia atrás para que Kaho Mizuki se sentara._

_-¡Srta. Mizuki!- exclamó Sakura al verla_

_Kaho miraba embelesada a Eriol, mientras este le devolvía la mirada._

"_quien lo hubiera imaginado" pensó Tomoyo, aunque algo le incomodaba._

**Fin Flash back (Esto duele :()**

Tomoyo se fue de la entrad del parque y se dirigió al parque pingüino.

A Eriol le gustaba la profesora Mizuki, ella era simplemente su mejor amiga. Podría haber sido un malentendido lo que vio, pero algo lo afirmó.

**Flash back **

_-¡Se me olvidaba!-_

_-Os he traído algo- indicó la señorita Mizuki_

_-¿Pero donde los habré dejado? En el recibidor, en el salón…-_

_¿Serán esos paquetes? Había tres…-_

_Kaho se vuelve hacia Eriol_

_-Estaban encima del hogar en la sala de estar-_

_-¡Pues es verdad! Los dejé en un sitio muy visible para que no se me olvidaran- dijo mientras se iba._

_-hasta la profesora Mizuki se despista- Dijo Sakura_

_-Kaho es despistada y olvidadiza- dijo Eriol_

_Sakura y Tomoyo: ¿eh?_

_-Se pierde a menudo-_

_Sakura y Tomoyo: .."Oh"_

_-y luego no sabe el camino de vuelta, eso también le ocurre en Inglaterra-_

_Sakura y Tomoyo: .. ¿Eeeeeeeehhhhh?_

_-¡Ya he vuelto!- decía Kaho que llevaba tres paquetes en sus brazos._

_-To-toma-dijo dándole uno a sakura (ni idea de porque tartamudea, pero lo hace)_

_-Te gusta la señora Mizuki ¿No Eriol?- preguntó Tomoyo para disipar dudas_

_-¿ten evidente soy?-_

_Tomoyo sonrió, aunque en realidad tenía ganas de llorar, y no sabía por qué._

**Fin flash back**

Ya habían pasado cinco años después de ello. Y todavía no se recuperaba.

Al final había llegado a ese lugar tan especial. El antiguo compañero que se alzaba sobre los demás, el rey pingüino, seguía igual que siempre, excepto porque ahora estaba algo sucio y embarrotado. Incluso se dirigió a los arbustos donde se escondía con Kero y grababa a Sakura en sus luchas contra las cartas y contra…Eriol.

Era inevitable, fuera a donde fuese, todo le recordaba a él. ¿Es que jamás podría superarlo? ¿Esos recuerdos la iban a perseguir por siempre, hasta que llegara el fin de sus días? Había pensado en decirse que lo olvidaría, encontraría a alguien, pero después de 5 años, seguía siendo incluso más doloroso que verlo partir.

Por cada día que pasaba, más lo echaba de menos. Antes de que las cartas aparecieran, pensó que el dolor para ella jamás existiría, que la vida era rosa. Que algún día se casaría y tendría muchos hijos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que eso fueron las ilusiones de una niña pequeña que no había conocido lo cruel que era la vida.

Estos cinco años sonriendo a todo el mundo, para decirles que no pasaba nada. Escondiendo su dolor en lo más profundo de su corazón. Algunas veces estuvo a punto de romperse a llorar delante de todos. Pasando largas noches llorando, hasta que las lágrimas se agotaran, dejándola descansar durante un corto periodo de tiempo. A veces desearía no despertar jamás. Para seguir soñando que el volvería y cumpliera su promesa y ser felices. Para no volver jamás a su vida.

Subió al rey pingüino, donde se veía todo el parque. Lágrimas bajaban por su níveo rostro. Necesitaba llorar de nuevo.

¿Verdaderamente había malgastado esos cinco años? ¿Por qué tendría que haberse enamorado de él? Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El amor es ciego y no se da cuenta de que hay cosas que son imposibles.

Después de haber contemplado el parque, decidió en bajar. Una vez que lo hizo, se dirigió a un gran árbol que ya estaba muy viejo o eso parecía. Allí siguió llorando con la única compañía de la luna…o eso creía ella.

-Tomoyo- dijo alguien que se encontraba apoyado en el árbol.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas que se fluían desde sus ojos.

-¿A qué has venido?- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-Vine a buscarte, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? ¡Tu madre está preocupada e incluso Sakura te está buscando!-

-Siento haberos preocupado- al decir esto se levanto- Vámonos Li.

**Un mes más tarde (¡Hoe! Con que rapidez pasa el tiempo ¿no crees? XD) En la mansión Daidouji.**

-¡Din don! (ejem…Onomatopeya del timbre)

Tomoyo abrió la puerta de la gran mansión.

-Hola Sakura-

-¡Tomoyo!- dijo sakura abrazando a su casi hermana.-Eriol me ha llamado, dice que hoy vendrá-

Tomoyo pensaba que se iba a morir en aquel momento ¿Eriol, iba a volver?

-para… ¿para que iba a…volver?-Tomoyo estaba algo sorprendida por la noticia.

-Para anunciar… ¡Que dentro de poco se casa con Kaho! Nos echaba de menos, y se va a casar aquí ¡que alegría! ¡Al fin podremos verlos después de cinco años!

Al oír esto, a Tomoyo se le partió el corazón. El mayor temor de estos cinco años se había cumplido, bueno, más bien casi. Ahora ya no había esperanza, Eriol se casaría dentro de poco. No había esperanza para ella.

**Unas horas mas tarde, en el aeropuerto**

"Se anuncia que el vuelo 132 que salió desde Inglaterra acaba de llegar a su destino (**Atención: **No tengo ni idea de aeropuertos)

Sakura empezó a ponerse de puntillas para ver si veía a la pareja (del demonio). Cuando la vio empezó a saludar con la mano.

-¡Eriol! ¡Kaho!-gritaba Sakura a la pareja que nadie quiere (¿por qué estas tan emocionada cuando deberías odiarla Saku? Saku: estas escribiendo tu Z: Es verdad… ¡en que me estoy convirtiendo! T-T)

Cuando Eriol y Kaho (Kazorra para enemigos) llegaron…

-Sakura, no has cambiado nada.- empezó kaho

-¿tú crees?- preguntó Sakura.

Shaoran se unió a la conversación con Kaho, dejando a Eriol y Tomoyo solos.

-Cuanto tiempo, Tomoyo.- dijo Eriol. Tomoyo tenía ganas de llorar, lanzarse a sus brazos, decirle que lo amaba con toda su alma, que lo había estado esperando.

-Se ve que las cosas funcionaron, y que eres muy feliz, me alegro- dijo con una sonrisa. Después de 5 años esperándolo, era lo único que podía decir. Que sea feliz con la persona que él amaba.

-Lo soy, Tomoyo, mas tú no pareces muy feliz-

-Si que lo soy- dijo Tomoyo fingiendo otra sonrisa, que por cada día que pasaba se convertía en mas falsa. Tenía que sonreír, solo para que nadie se preocupara.

-No puedes mentirme, puedes pasar fingir delante de sakura de Shaoran incluso de tu madre, pero jamás podrás fingir conmigo.-

-Eriol…-no podía decir cual era su sentir, o él la estaría evitando- preferiría no contarte nada.-

-Tomoyo, si no lo quieres decir esta bien, pero promete que cuando estés lista me lo dirás.- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**6 meses después**

Todo acabó ayer. Eriol se había casado definitivamente con kaho y se había ido de luna de miel. Ella jamás le dijo nada. Sería un secreto que solo ella tendría en su corazón, hasta el día en que su historia se acabara. El día de su muerte.

El paisaje que mostraba la ventana de su habitación era hermoso. La suave luz lunar rozaba todo el jardín mientras un dúctil viento zarandeaba las hojas de los árboles y la hierba. Si le hubiera dicho a Eriol lo que sentía ¿podría estar esta noche ella con él contemplando el bello paisaje? ¿O la hubiera evitado para siempre?

-Amo todo lo que tengo, pero no tengo lo que amo si tú no estás a mi lado-

Algo le empezó a ocurrir, su cuerpo se empezó a quedar sin fuerza, como pudo, logró llegar a la cama. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Llegó a tumbarse y, definitivamente, sus ojos se cerraron.

**Al día siguiente**

"Tomoyo daidouji"

1986-2002

"Una gran amiga, compañera e hija"

Era su funeral, y su espíritu estaba presenciándolo todo. Todos estaban llorando. Shaoran estaba intentando tranquilizar a Sakura, su madre estaba destrozada. Incluso su padre desparecido había venido. ¿Habría sido un error haber muerto? Da igual donde fuera, su dolor la perseguiría por toda la eternidad. Llevaría esa carga por siempre. El funeral acabó. Todos se fueron destrozados de nuevo a sus casas. Después de pasar unas horas, Tomoyo salió del cementerio. Se dirigió a casa de Sakura, donde también estaba Shaoran y Touya. Sakura llevaba en sus manos una foto donde salían ambas juntas en el parque.

-Porque te fuiste, Tomoyo- Sakura volvió a romper a llorar- No sabemos siquiera porque te fuiste. - Sakura lloró más fuerte. Touya también estaba a punto de llorar, no se verían mucho, pero si le tenía cierto cariño.

-Sakura, no lo sé. No sé por qué morí en aquel momento. Ojala supieras lo que estaba sufriendo.-

-¿Tomoyo?- a Tomoyo se le olvidó completamente, que Touya podía oír a los fantasmas.

Sakura se levantó, al parecer, Sakura también la había oído.

-Tomoyo, ¿por qué sufrías? ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?-

-No puedo… deciros nada… no soy capaz- ella huyó de allí y volvió al cementerio.

**2 meses después**

Todavía no podía parar de llorar. Había muerto y no había sido suficiente para olvidarlo. 2 meses llorando en silencio. Pensando que todavía le quedaba una eternidad.

A veces veía a Sakura acercarse a dejarle un ramo de flores, y le contaba todo lo que había pasado. Solo en esos momentos, ella se callaba, se acercaba a ella y se quedaba a su lado escuchando atentamente lo que ella le contaba.

De repente vino un feliz matrimonio. Se acercaron a su tumba. ¿Quién eran?

Al ponerse a su lado, se dio cuenta que eran Eriol y kaho. Se acercaron, y cada uno dejó una rosa blanca. Se quedaron un rato allí. Hasta que Kaho dijo que era hora de irse.

-Amor, ve yendo, ahora te sigo-

Kaho se alejó de allí.

Cuando vio a Kaho casi en la salida, dijo:

-Sabía cual era tu sentir hacia mi, Tomoyo. Siempre lo supe desde el día en que me fui. Gracias por guardar eso en tu corazón, y por dejarme ser feliz.-

¿Entonces él lo sabía desde siempre, eso la tranquilizó, al menos alguien sabía lo que le pasaba. Y que mejor persona que él. ¿Fue que murió de amor? Sintió que la carga del dolor se fue, a lo mejor…solo a lo mejor tuvo que quedarse atrapada en forma de espíritu para saber que Eriol lo sabía.

-Te echaré de menos- dijo Eriol abrazando la tumba con una sonrisa mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules.-Pero será lo mejor, no podrías soportar todo el dolor durante una vida entera.- siguió- ojala te lo hubiera dicho antes de que te fueras- Ella lo oyó, siempre supo eso, su historia de amor era imposible, su amor se ocultó en lo mas profundo de su corazón, porque eso era, "un amor oculto"

**Fin**

**Últimas notas de Zaphi antes de ser quemada en la hoguera:**

Estoy completamente segura de que después de leer este dark-fic me van a enviar a la hoguera por…BRUJA

Además de que me mataran por hacer un fic bastante malo en si, con un escrito muy malo.

¡Antes de que me queméis!

¡Prometo arreglarlo!

Bueno, ahora podéis decirme todos los malos comentarios que se os ocurran ¿OK? ¡Adiós!

Zaphi-chan (Chamuscada)


	2. Al fin

Bueno, ya está aquí la continuación, y ya de verdad el último cap, no es tan trsite como el anterior, así que no me vale que lloreis :(

Espero que después de que termine el fic, no me queráis enviar un virus, ni nada parecido, y, por supuesto¡Eriol no es para Kaho¡Es para Tomoyoooooo¡siiii! Bueno, me dejó ya de enrollar con tantas letras y palabras sin sentido, para que de verdad empiece la historia.

**2. Al fin juntos, solo contigo.**

Empezó a sentirse mareada de repente, todo se empezó a nublar a su vista ¿ya era hora de partir?

Perdió su mirada aún con los ojos abiertos, y lo único que podía ver era una total oscuridad. Todo dio vueltas, se sintió adormecida.

Después de un rato, que parecieron horas aunque fueron unos segundos, su vista volvió. Estaba sola, en una habitación, mas bien, en su habitación. Entornó los ojos y miró su cuerpo. Al parecer, no era ningún espíritu.

Nunca murió.

Su cuerpo necesitaba fuerzas, se quedó dormida en su cama, y soñó que se había muerto. Pero parecía tan real. Quizá no hubiese sido un sueño, quizá, aunque muy dudablemente, había sido un aviso. ¿Eso significaba que Eriol lo sabía o no?

Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, sentía que el destino le brindó una nueva oportunidad. Pero ¿para qué? Y lo más importante ¿por qué?

Ya era la madrugada. No tenía ganas de nada. No quería seguir pensando en ese estúpido sueño. Otro día será otro día.

**ºxº ºxº ºxº ºxº ºxº **

**1 año después de que Eriol y Kaho se casaran… (¿No creéis que en los fics pasa el tiempo muy deprisa?)**

Era un triste domingo por la tarde, el cielo estaba completamente nublado. Tomoyo volvía a estar en el parque pingüino, volvió a subir a él, y quedándose en el pico del rey pingüino muy cerca del tobogán.

Cuanto…tiempo. Parece simplemente tan lejano. Pero es verdad que ha pasado un año. Cuanto quisiera, que él estuviera aquí…conmigo, a mi lado. Por qué… no puede ser así.

Se abrazó a si misma, el frío empezó a notarse ya en la noche. Empezó a tiritar. Sus sueños estaban perdidos, pero todavía seguían fuertemente en su cabeza. Sus grandes sueños, que Eriol jamás se haya casado con Eriol, que ella ahora sería su cónyuge, o al menos prometidos para una boda cercana, que dentro de poco sería de él, y que él fuera suyo. Cuanto lo amaba, daría sus recuerdos, su mundo, su vida; todo por estar con él

Por desgracia, esto no es verdad

Él estaba casado, ambos eran felices, pero ¿y ella¿Qué debía hacer¿Decirles que ojalá fueran el matrimonio más feliz con una sonrisa fingida¿O decirles que no deseaba nada para ellos, diciéndolo seria y si ánimo¿O quizá debería decirle a Eriol que le devolviera el corazón que le había robado, para dárselo a otro que de verdad la amara? No sabía que hacer.

Pero esta última opción jamás podría decirlo, Eriol es único, siente que fuera quien lo hiciera, lo había hecho pensado en ella.

**Cuando sientas tristeza**

**Que no puedas calmar**

**Cuando hay un vacío**

**Que no puedas llenar.**

Tomoyo bajó del rey pingüino, se dirigió a los columpios. Empezó a balancearse casi imperceptiblemente

Oyó unos pasos, giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde venía, allí estaba parada una persona, no se veía bien, le recordaba ese día, en el cual Shaoran la encontró parada en un árbol de cerezo.

Rápidamente, dejó de balancearse, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos que mancillaban su cara albina y volvió a mirar al individuo dándole una sonrisa, invitándole a venir si quería.

Él se acercó, se sentó en el otro columpio.

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el invitado en un susurro apenas audible desde donde la chica estaba sentada.

-¿por qué debería no estar bien?-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Porque hace tan solo unos meros segundos estabas con la mirada perdida en el suelo y con una expresión triste.

-¿ah si?- preguntó con tono inocente- seguramente estaría…pensativa. .

**Te abrazare**

**Te haré olvidar**

**Lo que te hizo sufrir**

**No vas a caer**

**Mientras estés junto a mí**

-Te creería, pero es que hace un rato te vi llorando-

Tomoyo bajo la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal- respondió el joven

-No es eso. Solo estoy un poco decaída.- le miró, y le volvió a sonreír

-Venga, puedes contármelo . -

-Yo no tuve la culpa de nada… en realidad nadie la tuvo.-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

**Si siente un frío **

**Tu corazón**

**Seré tu amigo **

**Tu ilusión**

**Hasta ya no respirar, **

**Yo te voy a amar.**

**Yo te voy a amar**

-simplemente, me enamoré de la persona que la que no debí. ¿Eso está mal?-

-Pues diciéndomelo así, no veo el porque, nadie elige a su persona especial ¿no te parece?-

-Pues, no parece ser así, si he estado sufriendo tanto…-

-Vaya… ya no me dejes con la intriga, continúa. ¿Qué pasó?-

**Yo siempre te he amado**

**Y amor yo estaré**

**Por siempre a tu lado**

**Nunca me alejaré**

**Por ello mi amor**

**Te juro ante dios**

**Nunca te voy a fallar**

**Tu corazón**

**No volverá a llorar**

-Él…tuvo que irse, fue un gran amigo… pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, él estaba ya por marchar.-

-¿No le esperaste¿No te atreviste a decir nada?

El labio inferior de Tomoyo empezó a temblar.

-Él…- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos amatistas- tenía a quien amar. Incluso…hace un año…se casaron- Tomoyo no pudo mas, rompió a llorar fuertemente.-

**Si siente un frío**

**Tu corazón**

**Seré tu amigo **

**Tu ilusión**

**Hasta ya no respirar**

**Yo te voy a amar**

**Yo te voy a amar**

El joven abrazó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿por qué se tuvo que ir¡¿Por qué no se quedó conmigo! De verdad… ¿no le importaba?- le preguntaba al joven.

-Porque tenía miedo-le contestó él- miedo a no ser correspondido.-

Tomoyo se quedó sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía decir eso, si él no era…¿O si era?

**Sigo muriendo por ti**

**Yo te quiero así**

**Sin tu amor… en mi vida, **

-¿Eriol?- sollozó Tomoyo levantando la cabeza.

Allí estaba él, sonriendo como siempre… o casi. Unas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su barbilla donde resbalaron y cayeron.

-Así es-

-¿pero que haces aquí¿No estabas en Inglaterra¿No estabas con Kaho?

-He venido… a por ti… Kaho… ya sabía que solo le tenía aprecio, e incluso fingió engañarme con otro,… para que fuera a buscarte-sollozó.

**Si siente un frió**

**Tu corazón**

**Seré tu amigo**

**Tu ilusión**

**Hasta ya no respirar**

**Yo te voy a amar**

-Pero si todo lo que me dices es verdad¿por qué has tardado tanto?-

-Tenía miedo, miedo a perderte.-

-pues… ya no lo tengas… ¿no?-

-No, ya no lo tengo.- Acercó su cabeza a la de ella, y le dio un dulce beso, probando lo que un día quiso probar- Pero, tengo que volver a Inglaterra.-

-Entonces, prométeme que volverás.-

**Si siente un frió**

**Tu corazón**

**Seré tu amigo**

**Tu ilusión**

**Hasta ya no respirar**

**Yo te voy a amar**

-¿Qué tal si te vienes conmigo?-

-¿lo dices en serio?- dijo Tomoyo con brillos en los ojos.

-De verdad. No voy a volver a separarme de ti jamás, nunca mas.

Tomoyo se levantó del columpio, seguida por Eriol.

Ella lo miró, Eriol le cogió delicadamente por los brazos… y le dio otro beso, que supo mejor que el anterior.

**Hasta ya no respirar**

**Yo te voy a amar**

**Hasta ya no respirar**

**Yo te voy a amar…**

**Yo te voy amar…**

**Ah…**

**FIN**

Ahora si que esta historia se acabó, la intenté acabar de la mejor manera que pude U pero ¡acabó¡Es el primer fic que termino!

**¿Creéis que todavía merezco irme a la hoguera?**

La canción es "Yo te voy a amar" de n'sinc de verdad, es muy bonita, me la pasó Basileia desde hace tiempo, y me pidió que escribiera un song fic. ¡Gracias Basi! .

Ahora después de este tiempo, nos toca decir que… ¡nos vamos!

atte. by:

Zaphi-chan

Baja

Sigue bajando...

Un poquito mas que te falta poco...

**Estúpidas tonterías de la joven autora:**

**_Querido invitado, descubrí que en verdad no odio a Kaho, solo la odio en los momentos en que hace daño a Tommy. Pero veo que en realidad no es tan mala persona, pero de eso a pasar a que la odiemos...no es necesario, hay a mucha gente que seguramente odie el TxE, y sin embargo le encante el ExK, pero de eso trata no?_**

**Las únicas personas que odio son aquellas que dejan RR diciendo que ´dejara de escribir o le metería un virus. ¡Que fastidia¡A VER, QUE SALGA LA PERSONA QUE SE LLAME ODIOTXE, Y QUE NOS DIGA SU IDENTIDAD... CACHIS! Bueno, ahora ya mas calmadas, nos podemos ir ¿no?**

**¡dew de verdad!**

**Zaphi chan**


End file.
